Uzumaki Naruto: The Apprentice
by Sesshyfluffballofevil
Summary: The hatred of the village has finally caused Naruto to flee. Now, in a strange new land he finds a home, a mentor, and possibly something more. The apprentice will be tested as he and his new sensei prepare to meet their foes in one final battle.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello to all that are reading this. First I want to apologize for my past actions as an author. I was an asshole. Now that that's out of the way I would like to ask you all if you think I should continue writing. If the answer is no, then this will be the last chapter of fanfiction that I write.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

Uzumaki Naruto: The Apprentice 

Uzumaki Naruto cursed as he tripped again. Picking himself up once again he continued on, disregarding the tears streaming down his face. He was dirty, tired, and completely disheveled as he continued to run.

You might wonder why he was running so hard and so fast. Well the truth is that he had just left his village Konohagakure no Sato two days prior. The reason he had left was because he simply couldn't stand the hatred of his home village any longer. Everyone there, except for a small handful, hated him for being what he was. The container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Of course he had learned to live with the hatred over the years, but the final straw had come a week ago after the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. He had run from the village, much like Naruto was doing now, and Naruto and his team had been sent to retrieve him. Everyone that went was hurt, and so was Sasuke when a victorious Naruto brought him back to the village.

Of course that had sparked the hatred of the masses once again. The '_Demon'_ had hurt their precious Uchiha and they were going to make him pay. Naruto was only saved from death because the Godaime Hokage Tsunade had personally stepped in, but by then it was almost too late.

His battered and broken body had been brought to the hospital with the Uchiha and there he made his decision. He would escape from this place and forge a new path for himself. The next day he was released courtesy of the Fox's chakra and he began to make his plans. He would leave in a week and seek a new home.

He stayed long enough to hear that Sasuke would be in prison for a year before having another year of probation. He had scoffed when he heard the council's decision. If it had been him then he would have been executed faster than you could say _Katon._ But he had put that aside as he carried out his final actions in the village. He had placed Iruka's Hitae-ate on his desk and placed Tsunade's necklace on hers. And with that he left.

And that had led him to where he was now, in a valleyed area stuck in-between the Land of Sound and the Land of Waterfall. He continued running until he saw a small village ahead of him.

Trudging now after his long run he walked into the village seeking a hotel where he could sleep. But in the process he had managed to walk smack into a very drunk man. He had mumbled a small "Sorry", when they looked at each other, but apparently that was not enough. The man had spin Naruto around and proceeded to knock him onto the ground with a punch to the face.

Naruto was too tired after running for two days to even get up after that. But he stayed conscious for the pain when the man began to beat him. He chuckled in his mind, he had run away from konoha to escape the beatings and the hate but he had found it here as well.

Suddenly however, the pain stopped, and Naruto heard the sound of someone choking. Looking up he managed to see the man that had been beating him was the one making the noise as he clutched ay his throat. It was then that someone else walked up to the man. All that Naruto could see of the man was that he wore dark clothing and had dark hair.

The last thing he heard before dropping into unconsciousness was the sound of the man's neck breaking, and his body falling to the ground. Little did he know that the mysterious man had picked him up and began carrying him towards his future.

A.N. Well there we have it. The first (and possibly only) chapter of the Apprentice. I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't then you won't have to put up with any of my fics anymore.

**FYI this will be a crossover fic and Naruto will receive training from the man at the end of this chapter. The chapters will become longer (and gorier) as we progress. Naruto will be powerful, but not super powerful, and this will feature another character who has not been seen for some time by konoha (Kudos to anyone who guesses who).**

**If you all want me to continue writing, then I'll see you next time. If not, then may you all farewell in life.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I guess I'm sticking around for a while. Here's the second chapter of The Apprentice.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. This disclaimer counts for the whole story.**

Uzumaki Naruto: The Apprentice 

It was with a small sigh and a flutter of his eyelids that Uzumaki Naruto woke up. The sun was shining in what appeared to be a small hotel room. A small movement caught his eye as he turned to fully face the man that was sitting in the chair by the bed.

The man was clothed in what could only be described as black battle robes. Messy black hair adorned his head, covering the right side of his forehead. His skin was like marble, cold, pale, and flawless marble. But his eyes were what mesmerized him most. Two beautiful green orbs stared at him, their depth immeasurable as they twinkled, giving off a feeling of great age and power.

The man's chuckle brought him back to reality as he said, "It's rude to stare you know."

Naruto had the grace to look embarrassed as his cheeks flushed. The man let out another chuckle as Naruto's cheeks became normal once more.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked through his embarrassment at being caught staring, at a man no less.

"I am known by many names, some familiar to you, some not. But is it not custom to give one's own name first, Uzumaki Naruto?"

His shock must have been visible on his face because the man laughed softly before tapping his nose. Naruto began to feel quite flustered because this man obviously knew about him, but Naruto himself was quite unknowing in this conversation. He didn't get much time to feel this way before the man began to speak again.

"Since you were _so_ polite when you asked, I'll tell you. My name is Harry, though to you it would be Potter Harry, the Great Sage!"

Naruto gasped before saying, "That's not possible! I was awake for that lesson and the Great Sage lived hundreds of years ago! There's no way someone can live that long! Potter Harry has to be dead by now!"

The newly recognized Harry merely raised an eyebrow before replying, "I am dead."

Needless to say, Naruto shut up after that. The shocked silence lasted for a minute before Naruto asked, "S-so, you're a ghost? I must be going crazy. Ghosts don't exist!"

"Don't they?"

"No they don't!" Naruto replied with conviction in his voice.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong then. Ghosts exist, but I am not one of them. _I _… am a vampire."

Naruto was shocked again before he shut his eyes, covered his ears, and started shaking his head back and forth, muttering, "It's not real, It's not real. It's just a dream." That was before Harry reached over and slapped him upside the head. Naruto gave him a hurt look as he rubbed his head as Harry began to speak.

"All of this is real. I am a vampire, I have lived for thousands of years and I have more power than you could possibly imagine. These are the facts that you will have to accept if you are to become my Apprentice."

"Nani?"

Harry nodded once. "Yes, my apprentice. You have the qualities I seek, but I will not elaborate on those now. If you do accept this great honor I have offered you, then I will make you strong beyond your wildest dreams, but this power will come at a price. You will have to make some sacrifices in order to train under me."

A somewhat hesitant Naruto asked, "What kind of sacrifices?"

Harry gave a grin at this. "Not an incredible amount. The time I'll need to train you, injuries, you know, the basics. Oh yes, and you'll need to die before I will even think about training you."

Back in konoha things were not looking good or our favorite, beautifully big-breasted Hokage Tsunade. She had found Naruto's note yesterday after he had not shown up to any of the meetings he was supposed to go to. His apartment had been unusually devoid of life. All of his things were missing, and a letter had been found upon his bed.

_To whoever may read this,_

_As you may have figured out by now I have left the village. I'm sorry, but I can't live in a village that hates me any longer. By the time you find this I will probably be beyond the border and out of your reach. Send the hunter-nin after me if you must, but know that I will fight back. To those who have loved me and who I love in return, I'm sorry. _

_Goodbye,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade had burst into tears reading it and began to wonder just how much Naruto had been hiding from them. The letter was surprisingly well written from the supposed Dobe, and it held a lot of sorrow as well. Jiraiya had left right after she told him, and he had taken Kakashi with him. That was yesterday, but Tsunade knew that Naruto had too much of a lead on them.

Fresh tears threatened to spill down her face, but she wiped at them as Shizune sent in the group that had assembled outside. The rookie nine, their senseis, team Gai, and Iruka. The only ones missing were Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What's this about Hokage-sama?" That was Sakura, her new apprentice. "Has Sasuke-kun been found?"

Tsunade's face turned sour at the thought of the Uchiha, but it soon took back a look of sadness.

"No Sakura, he has not been found. But N-nar-naruto… has … left the v-village." She couldn't speak after that, but she watched as the assembled people began to express their disbelief.

"Naruto wouldn't do that!"

"He would never have left the village!"

"There's no way!"

Tsunade merely motioned to the letter and held up her necklace as tears came down her face again. The letter was passed around between the people in the group, but some entered into a state of denial. The girls were crying, and a few of the boys were looking misty eyed as well.

"So that's why I found this." Iruka began in a shaky voice as he held up a tattered Hitai-ate. "This was on my desk a few days ago. It's … Naruto's."

After a few stunned moments had passed, Tsunade gathered herself and began to speak again as the red light of the setting sun invaded her office.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi left yesterday to track him. We don't know if they will be successful or not, but all we can do is pr-"

Her words were cut off as a massive blast of energy came though the village. Though it did not harm anything, the power behind the wave was clear. It was a chakra wave that was both calm and bloodthirsty at the same time. They all knew what it was. Waves like this only happened when a truly powerful shinobi died, and their chakra spread out from their body in a great wave.

Tsunade and most of the group still within her office began to weep when they recognized what the wave was, and what it meant. Naruto… was dead.

Uchiha Itatchi looked up at the sky when he felt the wave pass. A whispered word passed his lips.

"Shishio."

'_It appears that you have finally made your move. That is good, because I am not sure how long I can keep doing this. I believe he suspects me, and Kisame as well.'_

Looking to his partner, he said, "It has begun."

Kisame grunted as he nodded. "You think we'll survive to see the new world?"

"Perhaps."

Looking towards the sky he began to walk, Kisame following. They headed for the base of the Akatsuki as they pondered what would happen next.

'_Our fates, and that of the world, rest with you Shishio. But perhaps your new acquisition will help to turn the tides. I can only hope.'_

**A.N. And there is the second chapter of the apprentice. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
